A Simple Question
by YinGYang1
Summary: During his school’s winter ball, Sora stands outside on the balcony alone.  He has no date, and thus no one to dance with.  When Riku joins him, he asks Sora a simple question, and asks him to answer honestly.  Sora x Riku, yaoi fluff.  Oneshot!


Summary: During his school's winter ball, Sora stands outside on the balcony alone. He has no date, and thus no one to dance with. When Riku joins him, he asks Sora a simple question, and asks him to answer honestly.

WARNING: Yaoi, shounen-ai, boy's love, gay romance, whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

_A Simple Question_ by _YinGYang1_

Sora stood outside on the balcony, alone. He liked to watch the snow fall silently. The only sound came from inside the building, where music was playing and Sora's classmates were dancing. Tonight was the winter ball, the biggest dance of the year that students at Sora's high school could attend, regardless of grade. Almost everyone inside had some sort of formal attire. Sora, however, hadn't been able to find anything formal, so he wore a dark pair of cargo jeans, and a dark grey sweatshirt.

Almost everyone seemed to have a date, too. Again, Sora was the odd ball out. There were few girls he'd wanted to ask, and all of them had already had a date by the time he worked up the courage to ask them. Not that he minded; he didn't have a girlfriend, nor did he have a crush on anyone.

Well, not on a girl, anyway.

A sigh escaped Sora's lips. He had at one point had plenty of crushes on girls in the school, but since about eight months ago, he realized he was falling for someone else. Someone not female.

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door behind him opening. He turned around as the person walked towards him.

"Hey," Riku greeted. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He leaned back on the railing.

"Watching the snow fall," Sora said, also leaning back on the railing.

"Don't you have a date tonight? Or at least someone you'd want to dance with?" Riku asked.

Sora felt his cheeks start to flush and he looked down. "No."

"Oh."

They stood there, neither speaking, for a few minutes. Neither realized how late it was until the DJ announced over the speakers that the last song was about to play.

Sora frowned. "That's a bummer. I haven't danced with anyone all night long," he told his friend. The song started to play; it was _I'll Stand By You_, sung by Carrie Underwood. After a long moment, Riku spoke.

"Hey, Sora. Would you…like to dance with me?" he said. Sora's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the young man next to him.

"B-but it's a slow song, Riku."

"So?" Riku smiled and extended his hand.

Sora looked at Riku's hand for a moment before placing his in it. Riku pulled Sora towards him, looping the other man's arms around his middle, while placing his hands on Sora's back. Sora blushed when Riku held him so close. Riku saw this as he glanced down at his friend. He let a soft sigh escape him.

"Riku?" Sora spoke, not looking up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Riku asked, genuinely confused.

"For…making this evening worthwhile," Sora said. Riku smiled. He understood now.

"No problem. But there is something I'd like to ask for in return." Sora's brow furrowed and he looked up at Riku.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to ask you something and all I want is for you to answer honestly, okay?" he said, gazing down at Sora with soft eyes. Sora nodded. "Okay. My question is this: do you like me, Sora?"

Sora blinked a few times in surprise. "You mean 'like' as in-"

"-as in the romantic sense of the word? Yes."

Sora looked to the side for a minute. When he answered, he looked back at Riku. "No," he said. Riku looked away, dejectedly.

"Oh."

"Why, Riku? Do _you_ like _me_?" Sora asked. Riku turned back to face Sora. His eyes softened and he nodded. "Really?" Sora asked, his eyes widening slightly. Riku nodded again.

"I'm sor-" Sora placed a finger over Riku's lips and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear that, Riku. How you feel is how you feel. You don't _ever_ need to apologize for your feelings. Got it?" he said. Riku nodded once again.

"But it must be awkward, Sora. Having your best friend like you like this, I mean," Riku said.

Sora chuckled and shook his head. "Not as awkward as having your best friend _in love_ with you, I'd bet," Sora said.

Before Riku could say anything, Sora pressed his lips to Riku's. "Sora…" Riku said when they parted. "You really…love me?" he asked.

Sora smiled and nodded. "But you said you didn't…" Riku spoke.

"I said I didn't _like_ you. There's a difference," Sora clarified. Riku smiled. Just then, the song that was playing ended, but neither Sora nor Riku pulled away.

"I'm glad," Riku said. Sora smiled as Riku met Sora's lips with his. This kiss lasted longer than the last. They parted when they heard their classmates leaving the building.

"We should probably go before someone sees us," Sora said.

"Let them see us. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what anyone else thinks," Riku said.

"Riku…"

Riku leaned in again, but stopped short. "Sora, just for the record," he whispered. Sora impatiently pressed his lips to Riku's. As soon as he could, Riku pulled back a little. "I love you too, Sora," he said, moving in to kiss Sora again. Sora smiled against Riku's lips and felt a single tear of joy stream down his cheek.

* * *

AAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! SO KAWAII!!!!!! XD SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Ahem, just had to get that out of my system. Ever since last October, when I went to a KH panel at the local yaoi convention and saw the biggest display of KH "fanservice" I have ever seen (which isn't saying much; I'm still a bit of a rookie at conventions), I've totally LOVED this pairing. Of course, I went to the same convention this October, so my enthusiasm for the world of yaoi was renewed! YAY 4 YAOI!!!!

R&R please! Thanks! XD


End file.
